Xenoblade Chronicles (plot)/Beginning of the World
(right) and Mechonis, before the main events of the game]] Beginning of the World The screen fades from black to a scene covered in clouds. The voice of Shulk, the main protagonist, can be heard. Shulk (voice-over): Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. The clouds give way to reveal two giants - one white, one black - locked in combat, standing ankle-deep in the ocean. Shulk (voice-over): Then two great titans came into existance: the Bionis and the Mechonis. The white titan, the Bionis, swings its weapon - a sword of light - at the arm of the Mechonis, which breaks off from the black gigant. The limb drops into the sea with a resounding crash as the giants continue to fight. Shulk (voice-over): The titans were locked in a timeless battle. The Mechonis swings its black-and-gold sword at the waist of the Bionis, while the latter does the same to the Mechonis' head. They strike each other at the same time, and then freeze in place. Shulk (voice-over): Until at last...only their lifeless corpses remained. The scene warps out into white. Shulk (voice-over): Eons have passed. Now our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon. A battle is shown, with human-like men attacking a group of machines. Soldier: Retreat! Retreat! The soldiers start to retreat. A Mechon approaches a fallen soldier. Soldier: Get away from me! The Mechon advance. Solder: Number of M78 Mechon is unknown! The soldier is killed by a Mechon. Soldiers are shown running away from the battle, with one man running towards the approaching Mechon, glowing sword in hand. The Mechon almost look surprised as he rushes into their midst, destroying machine after machine. Dunban: They're advancing down our weak right flank. For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see. Another group of soldiers joins Dunban hiding behind the wreckage of a Mechon. Dickson: Dunban! We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6. That's where we'll set up the last line of defence! Dunban: Yeah. That's a good idea. Any more time spend hanging around here and we're done for. Mumkhar: Count me in! We've gotta get outta here. Dunban (interrupting): Or we can stay and fight? Mumkhar: What?! The Mechon continue to advance. Dunban: We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. We have the Monado. With this, the future is ours for the taking! He tries to leap up on the Mechon wreckage, but Dickson pulls him back down. Dickson: Stupid beast! Your body can't take any more of the Monado. I can tell by just looking at you! Dunban: Getting short sighted in your old age, Dickson? I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm still in control. Dickson: I should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast. Let's do this. I'm going with you! You'll need someone to drag your corpse home. Dunban: As long as you think you've still got the strength in you, old man. Mumkhar: Oi, you two! We've been ordered to pull back! I'm leaving! Dunban: Well I say you're coming with us! What would we do without those? He and Mumkhar look down at Mumkhar's claws. Soldier: The enemy's second wave is approaching! Dickson: It's now or never, Dunban. Let's show them what we've got. We'll give them a warm Homs welcome! He and Dunban look over the Mechon wreckage at the approaching wave. Dunban: Acknowledged! The two warriors leap over and rush toward the enemies. Mumkhar: What're they trying to prove?! I'm not throwing my life away. No point dying in some godforsaken field. Nothing for it. I'll have to use Dunban as a decoy. That should give me time to escape. The screen fades to black, then to the three warriors standing amid the Mechon scrap, as a line of Mechon approach. Mumkhar: You've got to be kidding! Dickson: It's their main force. Looks like the Mechon are hell-bent on taking us out. Dunban: They'll have to be if they want to beat us. Now, let's even the odds a bit! Dickson (to Mumkhar): You heard him. Dunban activates the Monado. Dunban: Dickson, Mumkhar. Let's do this! All three warriors charge the oncoming wave of Mechon, destroying them left and right. Dickson looks at Dunban, standing on a pile of scrapped Mechon and writhing in pain from the Monado, and sees a Mechon approaching him. Dickson: Dunban! He runs straight for the Mechon, and it grabs him before it can get to Dunban. Dickson rams his gunblade straight into it, and is knocked down with it to the bottom of the pile. Dickson: I ain't going down that easily! Dunban! You all right?! Dunban: What does it look like? I'm still good to go! Farther away, Mumkhar watches the growing pile of Mechon rubble and chuckles. Mumkhar: Guess even a hero's got to reach his limit eventually. He turns and flees. Dickson is helping Dunban walk away, and they both see him fleeing. Dunban: Mumkhar! What are you doing?! That way is- Mumkhar: Sorry, brothers! Hate to drop this on you, but it's the Monado they're after. So have fun keeping 'em occupied for me! I'm getting the hell out of here! Dickson: Mumkhar, you dirty... Mumkhar: Don't worry, I'll organise your funerals! Well, see ya boys! Dickson: Wait! As Mumkhar flees, Dickson and Dunban dive out of the way of an energy blast that destroys the pile of rubble accumulated from their earlier wave. A huge arachnoid Mechon emerges from the smoke. Dickson: If this is a joke, it ain't funny. Looks like this is it. At least we know our luck can't get any worse from here. Dunban? Dunban stands up, Monado in hand. Dunban: Dickson, take care of the survivors. He activates the Monado. Dickson: Dunban, what are you playing at?! Mumkhar is shown running away from the battle. Mumkhar: Those idiots. I'll just come and get the Monado when everything's quietened down a bit. That thing's gonna be mine! Suddenly, he trips and falls down a short slope. Rising, a laser beam is pointed at his head. He stares into the darkness as several more target his body. Mumkhar: Oh no! Please! He falls back with a scream. The camera goes back to Dunban, charging up the Monado. Dunban: Vile Mechon! If you think the Homs, the people of Bionis, are just waiting here for you to pick us off... You are sorely mistaken! Dunban, screaming, charges the entire army of Mechon as the camera pans out over Sword Valley, then farther still over the Eryth Sea and down through Makna Forest, then all the way out to where an enormous, bright light can be seen on Mechonis' sword. It engulfs the screen, fading it to white. Category:XC1 Plot